pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS085
Treść Nasi bohaterowie – Cole, Lyra i Lucas wraz z Damianem i Voltem właśnie wracali do miasteczka New Bark Town helikopterem brata Dylana – Cornelem. Po udanych rozgrywkach w Lidze Johto zamierzają tam udać się w ich ostatnią wspólną podróż. Cole, pomimo, że był w New Bark Town zaledwie kilka dni temu, nie ukrywał swojej ekscytacji związanej z powrotem do domu rodzinnego. Teraz jego podróż po Johto dobiegła końca, tylko co teraz? Wszystko się nie długo okaże. - Co to za dźwięk? – zapytała Lyra Cornela - Czy ja wiem… hmmm, nie brzmi to za dobrze. Pilocie, co się dzieje z naszym helikopterem? – rzekł Cornel do pilota śmigłowca. - Nie dobrze, silnik powoli przestaje pracować. Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Przygotowuję się do lądowania awaryjnego – powiedział pilot niespokojnie, co wzbudziło lekką panikę na pokładzie. - Rozbijemy się!!! – krzyczał Volt desperacko. Helikopter wydał ostatnie wydechy, po czym zaczął spadać w dół. Pilot sprawnie manerwował nim, aby nie rozbić się o ziemię. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – krzyczała młodzież na pokładzie. BUM Już po wszystkim. Udało się im bezpiecznie wylądować, o ile można było to nazwać bezpiecznym. Cole przepchnął się przez swoich kolegów i jako pierwszy wyskoczył z helikoptera. - Na reszcie na ziemi! – rzekł i rzucił się plackiem na trawę. - Co za piekielna maszyna! Głupi złom! – krzyknął Damian i kopnął helikopter z całej siły. Rozległo się jednostajne: - AŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ! – lecz nie było to „Ałłł”, jednynie Damiana. - Hitmonlee pokaż się! – krzyknął Cornel – Mega kop! – powiedział. Hitmonlee z całej siły kopnął w helikopter, który potoczył się kilka metrów dalej. Pod helikopterem leżała dwójka ludzi oraz Shuckle. - Zespół R! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Cole, Lyra i Lucas - Taa… to my… - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas… - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was… - Bla bla… - Bla blaa - Cassidy… - I Butch… - Shuckle - Zespół R! - TadaAAAA… - rzekł Zespół R niemrawo - Zespole R, dawno was nie widzieliśmy! – krzyknęła do nich Lyra - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cieszę się z tego spotkania – odpowiedziała jej Cassidy łapiąc oddech. - Najmocniej państwa przepraszamy, mieliśmy awaryjne lądowanie – mówił do nich Cornel płaszcząc się - Cornel, weź się uspokój, to Zespół R! Szajka złodziei i innych przestępców! –powiedział do niego Volt, ale Cornel puścił to mimo uszu - To także ludzie, którzy zostali okropnie przez nas potraktowani. – odrzekł mu trener. Wszystkich jego słowa bardzo dziwiły. Jakoś w żadne z nich nie odczuwało większego poczucia winy z powodu lądowania na Zespole R. Cornel podał im ręce i pomógł im wstać. - Dobra głąby, teraz nam zapłacicie za tą zniewagę! – krzyknęła do nich Cassidy. – Naprzód Magne… - urwała. Słychać było wokół nich szmery i łamanie gałęzi. Ktoś się zbliżał. Zaczęli się rozglądać dookoła, dźwięki te były coraz głośniejsze, gdy po chwili zobaczyli ich… Po jednej stronie z jaskini wyszło stado Magnetonów. Było ich może trzydziestu, jak nie więcej. Natomiast po drugiej stronie nagle z ziemi wyskoczyło około dziesięciu Steelixów. Cała grupa znalazła się między młotem, a kowadłem. Nagle Magnetony zaczęły używać pioruna, natomiast Steelixy kamiennego ostrza. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Krzyczeli wszyscy, po czym zaczęli uciekać. Biegli ile sił w płucach. - Noctowl pokaż się, psychika! – krzyknął Cole. Noctowl zatrzymał pędzące w ich kierunku kamienie, lecz mocno oberwał elektrycznymi atakami Magnetonów. Po kilku minutach biegu Cole wpadł do lasu i ukrył się za jedną ze skał. Słyszał jak dwa Steelixy krążyły wokół miejsca jego kryjówki, lecz go nie widziały. Po chwili odeszły. Cole rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nie było nikogo z jego towarzyszy, był on i Chikorita – byli sami… Cole opuścił swoją kryjówkę. Zaczął rozglądać się wokół. - Poszli sobie! To ja Cole, wyjdźcie! – krzyknął do nich Cole, jednak bezskutecznie. Nikt się nie odzywał. Nad głową przeleciało mu stado Zubatów, które zmierzwiły mu włosy. Odruchowo je przyklepał, po czym próbował wyjść z lasu. Okazało się to zadaniem o wiele za trudnym dla Cola. Najwidoczniej w amoku ucieczki nie zauważył w ogóle kiedy i gdzie wbiegł do lasu. Wszędzie były tylko drzewa, nic poza tym. Młody trener zaczął kroczyć przed siebie. Pod nogami umykały mu małe Rattaty i Oddishe. - Noctowl pokaż się! Wzbij się w górę i powiedz mi co widzisz. Jak mamy się stąd wydostać! – rzekł do niego Cole. Noctowl poszybował między koronami drzew. Wrócił po kilkunastu sekundach wskazując mu drogę na wschód. Wędrowali tak i wędrowali, lecz droga się strasznie dłużyła. Wreszcie zauważył Cole zauważył światło. Z czasem zbliżyli się coraz bliżej – to było wyjście! - Tak! Nareszcie! – krzyknął młody trener. Wyjście to jednak nie było – była to polana, na której działo się coś, co na pewno nie powinno się zdarzyć. Na środku polany stał rosły mężczyzna. Na jednym oku miał czarną opaskę. Ubrany był po wojskowemu – wyglądał groźnie i nie zanosiło się, aby był to leśniczy. - Co pan tutaj robi! – krzyknął do niego Cole. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał z góry na Cola. - Garchomp użyj hipnozy! – powiedział mężczyzna. Potężny pokemon stanął przed Colem i użył na nim hipnozy. Trener upadł na ziemię po czym zasnął w głęboki sen. Noctowl widząc to ruszył pędem szukając Lyry, Lucasa i pozostałych. *** - Cole, COLE!!! – krzyczeli Lyra, Lucas, Cornel, Volt i Damian. Zespół R również kroczył obok nich i krzyczał, jednak to nie Cola wołał. - Shuckle, Shuckle gdzie ty jesteś głupi skorupiaku! – wołał Butch. - Patrzcie, to Noctowl! – krzyknęła Lyra spoglądając w niebo. Noctowl wołał bardzo głośno. - On chce nam coś powiedzieć! Biegniemy! – krzyknęła trenerka. Zespół R również pobiegł za nimi. Po kilku minutach byli na tej samej polanie, na której upadł Cole. Ów mężczyzna wciąż na niej był. Spojrzał się w stronę stojącej tam pokaźnej grupy i warknął. - Czego chcecie, wynocha! – krzyknął do nich facet. - Co robisz z tymi pokemonami? – zapytał go spokojnie Cornel. W ogromnej klatce przyczepionej do ciężarówki siedziały Magnetony oraz Steelixy, te same, które goniły wcześniej naszą grupę. - Zabieram na badania wzroku wiesz! - rzekł do niego sarkastycznie mężczyzna. - Ty jesteś kłusownikiem. Złodziej, złodziej!!! – powiedział do niego Lucas. - Natomiast was już tu zaraz nie będzie, Garchomp naprzód! Pęd smoka! – krzyknął kłusownik. Grupa rozstąpiła się na boki, lecz atak ten uciął włosy Cassidy. - Teraz to się policzymy, Magneton naprzód! – krzyknęła Cassidy. Kłusownik spojrzał na kolejnego pokemona z gatunku, na które obecnie polował po czym nakazał wystrzelić miotacz płomieni w stronę Magnetona. Magneton jednak uskoczył na bok i użył pioruna, lecz ten atak nie zadziałał na ziemnego pokemona kłusownika. W między czasie Volt wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził nowopoznanego pokemona. POKEDEX - Steelix pomożemy Cassidy! Pokaż się! – krzyknął Butch. Kłusownik uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Teraz był już zdeterminowany. Steelix Butcha trafił celnie w klatkę z pokemonami stalowym ogonem, dzięki czemu wypuścił je wszystkie z rąk kłusownika. - AARrrrrrrrGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Zapłacicie mi za to! Serio mówię, to droga klatka… - rzekł kłusownik, a po chwili wybuchł furią. - Garchomp nie pozwól naszym łupom uciec, miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął mężczyzna. Atak miał być wystrzelony prosto w gromadkę Magnetonów. Nagle Magneton Cassidy wystrzelił w stronę swoich kolegów z tego samego gatunku i zasłonił maszczę Garchompa swoim ciałem. Przyjął na siebie cały ognisty atak, którzy przecież tak bardzo mu szkodził. Miotacz płomieni wystrzelił z ogromną prędkością, a Magneton Cassidy wleciał do jaskini obok. Nagle z jaskini wystrzeliły iskry i gromy. Cala grota nagle zaczęła świecić jasnym światłem. Wszyscy z przerażeniem obserwowali to, co się działo w tym momencie. Po chwili z jaskini wyszedł całkiem inny pokemon, dużo większy. Volt ponownie wyjął pokedex. POKEDEX - Magezone! Magnezone! Mój kochany, jesteś taki cudowny! – krzyczała Cassidy zachwycona. Magnezone wystrzelił grom w stronę kłusownika, a Steelix kamienne ostrze w stronę Garchompa. W podskokach wsiedli do ciężarówki i odjechali z polany. Kilka sekund później przyjechała Oficer Jenny. - Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, gdzie on jest? – zapytała ich Oficer Jenny - Ale kto? – rzekł oniemiały Cornel - Zbierasz Rafeal. Kłusownik! – krzyczała Jenny - Tam pojechał, uciekł… - odrzekła jej Lyra. Jenny z piskiem opon pomknęła swoim motocyklem. - No ale gdzie jest Cole? – powiedział Damian rozglądając się. - Tuuutaj… - rzekł ktoś strasznie zmarnowanym głosem. Z jaskini z której wyleciał wcześniej Magnezone wyszedł Cole. Włosy stały mu dęba, wyglądał okropnie. - Co ci się stało, stary?! – zapytał go Damian - W skrócie, Garchomp, Kłusownik, Magneton który oszalał jakimiś piorunami, a potem kilka skał, które spadły mi na głowę… Super dzień… Naprawdę, podróż do Sinnoh zapowiada się super… - powiedział Cole jęcząc. Damian i Lucas wzięli go pod ramiona i pociągnęli w stronę samochodu, którym podjechał pilot helikoptera Cornela. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem nie będziemy musieli lądować awaryjnie – powiedział Cole uśmiechając się krzywo. Spojrzeli w stronę Zespołu R. Butch trzymał na rękach zmarnowanego Shuckle, który już bluzgał na niego. - No ile można było czekać?! Szybciej się nie dało mnie uratować? Debile i nieuki! – krzyczał Shuckle. Kierowca ruszył i zostawili Zespół R na polanie. Tymczasem Cassidy obserwowała, jak Magnezone doskonale czuł się wśród tych wszystkich Magnetonów. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy – Cassidy nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Pierwsza łza polała się po jej policzku i upadła na ziemię. Magnezone zaciekawił się i podszedł do Cassidy. - Co jest? – zapytała go Cassidy, gdy ten spoglądał na nią – Nic mi nie będzie. Idź… - rzekła do niego. Magnezone był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. Zaczął kręcić czułkami, lecz Cassidy wzięła kamienie i zaczęła go nimi obrzucać. Magnezone próbował wciąż się zbliżyć, lecz na próżno. - WYNOCHA!!! – krzyczała opętana Cassidy. Magnezone ostatni raz spojrzał w stronę niej, po czym oddalił się z resztą Magnetonów. Kolejna łza upadła na ziemię. Trzeciej Cassidy nie pozwoliła upaść i otarłszy ją odwróciła się w stronę Butcha, który właśnie ściskał mocno Steelixa. - Rozumiem, że znalazłeś swoją miłość kochany. Proszę, pamiętaj o mnie! – ryczał Butch wciąż go ściskając. Steelix trącił go przyjaźnie, po czym oddalił się z resztą Steelixów. Butch wciąż wylewał łzy. - Pa paaaa, do widzenia… - jęczał mizerny antagonista. - Choć już… Musimy dotrzeć do New Bark Town. Jutro odlatuje nasz samolot do Sinnoh. Łowczyni na nas liczy… - powiedziała do niego Cassidy i ruszyli z buta w stronę miasteczka New Bark Town… *** - I oto przybyliśmy do New Bark Town! – oznajmił im Cornel, kiedy znajdowali się przed domem Cola. - Dzięki Cornel za podwózkę! Do zobaczenia! Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze uda nam się spotkać. – powiedział do niego Cole i podał mu rękę. - Ja również, trzymajcie się. Powodzenia w podbijaniu Sinnoh! – krzyknął Cornel i odjechał wraz z Damianem i Voltem - W tym miejscu prawie rok temu rozpocząłem swoją podróż pokemon. Jaki ja wtedy byłem… dziecinny… -mówił sam do siebie Cole - Nadal jesteś! – powiedziała Lyra uśmiechając się. - Ha ha… kurcze, tak wiele się zmieniło… I to już koniec… Wejdziecie jeszcze do domu na chwilę? – zapytał ich młody trener. - Nieee, dziękuję Ci Cole, ale musze już ruszać. Statek do Hoenn odpływa za trzy dni z Olivine. Muszę zdążyć. Chcę Ci podziękować za wszystko. Właściwie, to ty się mną zająłeś… - A ty mną… - rzekł Cole śmiejąc się - No tak… To były super czasy. Na pewno nie udałoby mi się dostać do ligi, gdyby nie ty – rzekła Lyra i oto kolejna łza spadła na ziemię. - A gdyby nie ty ja również nie miałbym szans na ligę! – krzyknął trener. - Hah, uzupełnialiśmy się wzajemnie. Cieszę się, że los postawił mi Ciebie, na swojej drodze. Do widzenia Cole – rzekła Lyra połykając łzy. Przytuliła mocno Cola, po czym zwróciła się do Lucasa - Ty też byłeś naprawdę kochany. Dziękuję Ci, jesteś dla mnie jak starszy brat którego nie mam. Będzie mi was brakować chłopaki – powiedziała trenerka i przytuliła Lucasa. - Mam nadzieję, że Carol i Emanuel są już w Olivine… Ehhh… Do zobaczenia… Powodzenia na kolejnej drodze… - powiedziała na koniec trenerka, po czym odwróciła się od nich i ruszyła przed siebie. Cole był strasznie rozdarty. Strasznie się z nimi zżył i nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać, ale nie śmiał nawet poprosić, żeby szli z nim. Teraz każde z nich miało swoją ścieżkę… Swoją drogę do przebycia… I znowu łza upadła na ziemię… - Lucas… dziękuję Ci za wszystko. Gdyby nie twoja mądrość i spryt i ogólnie wszystkie talenty które posiadasz nie zaszedłbym tak daleko. Wiele razy ratowałeś nam skórę. Dziękuję – rzekł Cole i podał mu dłoń. Lucas ścisnął ją mocno, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Gdy przejdę te góry, będę w domu… Powodzenia stary… - ruszył przed siebie. Po przebyciu kilkunastu metrów odwrócił się w stronę Cola. To samo zrobiła i Lyra która szła w przeciwną stronę. Pomachali Colowi ,a ten odmachał im, po czym wszedł do domu… Tak zakończyła się podróż po regionie Johto młodego trenera. Już jutro wyruszy w nowy, nieznany mu świat – region Sinnoh. Spotka tam wiele nowych pokemonów, trenerów i ludzi, którzy na pewno zamieszają w jego podróży. Cole dotarł do kresu swojej wędrówki… On i jego Chikorita osiągnęli bardzo wiele. Nowa podróż… nowa przygoda zaczyna się na nowo! Notka od Autora I oto przygoda Cola w Johto dobiega końca. Ostatnie odcinki pisałem naprawdę z ogromnym trudnem i wytężeniem. Przepraszam, ale staram się, aby odciek był zawsze odpowiedniej długości i żeby był jak najlepszy, lecz nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobają :D. Nie wierzyłem, że uda mi się zajść aż tak daleko - WOW, skończyłem jedną serię. Wiem, że przecież nie każde anime na Buizel Wiki może pochwalić się 85 odcinkami, a właściwie to to jest ich już 94, bo każda z części odcinków w lidze jest długości zwykłego odcinka, a więc odcinek z trzema częściami to tak naprawdę trzy odcinki. Wszystkim, którzy we mnie wierzyli i pomagali mi - dziękuję. Wszystkim, którzy czytali te wypociny i/lub grali w moim anime - również dziękuję. A Ci, którzy uważali, że nie dotrwam kolejnego regionu - HAAAAA! MACIE ZA SWOJE!!! Taki żarcik :D :D :D Kochani mili. Apel do was. Potrzebuję pomocy przy uzupełnianiu stron sezonu Toward Mastery in Johto. Proszę, błagam was o pomoc. W was nadzieja... Podsumowując, ponad rok pisałem to anime, wiele razem przeszliśmy z Colem - ten bohater wiele mi pomógł. Liczę, że podobały wam się te wszystkie odcinki. Mam taką nadzieję, bo to wszystko dla was. Jeżeli chcecie, aby anime było dalej kontynuowane reklamujcie je, mówcie znajomym, babciom znajomych i swoim kotom i psom. Chciałbym, aby czytało je jak największa grupa osób. Trzymajcie się ciepło Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:56, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty *'Zbieracz Rafael' (debiut) Pokemonów * 'Garchomp' (Zbieracza; debiut) * '''Magnezone' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Klara Growl *'Damian' *'Volt' *'Łowczyni J' *'Zbieracz Rafael' (debiut) *'Mieszkańcy New Bark Town''' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Magnezone *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Magneton' (Cassidy) *'Steelix' (Butcha) *'Magnezone' *'Magneton' (wiele) *'Steelix' (wiele)